


full sun syndrome

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: pwp，马东马，一句话壳





	full sun syndrome

跟我去看live吧马克哥！

辰乐这么跟我说。

我以前没去过任何这种小型摇滚live，有点好奇也有点担心——会聋吗？辰乐各种打包票说不会的，而且会很嗨的。

去了就发现真的很嗨，你会不由自主地跟着摇摆，举手，欢呼，主唱出来的时候——严格来说他是独立音乐人——全场都炸了，他一头银色的中分，发丝蓬松，皮肤是少见的浅小麦色，圆脸，下垂眼，兔牙，实在很难相信这样可爱的人是玩indie的怪咖。

他后来下台了，直接倒向人群，他的迷弟辰乐快疯了，大叫着抓他的手和腿，我碰到了他被皮裤紧紧包裹的腿，长，细，但是结实，是男孩子的健美的腿，然后抓到了他的鲜红色皮外套。

他里面裸着，露出平坦的肚子，在台上大汗淋漓地喊着，没有腹肌也这么性感的嘛？怎么做到的…一瞬间我呆了，差点忘了挥手欢呼。

他又下来了，叫我们全部蹲下，然后没入人群，我被人群推着往前，就伸手去抓他的手，没想到他看到我了，紧紧地抓住了我的手唱了五秒左右，然后我放开了——不是粉丝这样不好吧，让别人也——他没过多久就回到台上。演出在震耳欲聋的欢呼声中结束了。

我当时确实很冷静，只是瞪大眼睛微笑着看着他，他的五官小巧漂亮，好看的不像话，手上当然都是汗水，不过无所谓了，我自己也蹭到了旁边人的汗，回去的路上辰乐大叫着说恰柠檬，我闻了闻我的手，是麝香调的古龙水，很浓，很妖冶。

但是不得不说，我以冷静的笔触写下这些的时候内心已经波涛汹涌。

我的第一次有记忆的春梦献给了这位歌手。Full Sun.

梦里我坐在他身上，仰着头，把他的整根巨物用下面的嘴吃了进去——我是gay，有性经验，所以不算难。他表情看不清，被什么笼罩了一样，整个房间只听得见我的沙哑的浪叫声。好爽，再用力，求你了，射在我里面吧，啊我操。

我醒了，第一件事就是去厕所洗内裤。

我本来只是为了写声乐课的观后感才去的，也没有那么嗨到没有自我。现在我觉得我错了，我想被他干，我想让他掐着我的脖子骂我slut骂我nympho。

顺带一提，我的本命是一个kpop偶像男团。是谁不重要了。

我后来偶然有机会去了他的签售会，我真是和他很有缘分，总之我走到他面前，不好意思地看着他，他看了我一会儿，说，我记得你，你是洛杉矶站那个戴眼镜黑头发的小帅哥。

他是韩裔或者韩国人，但是因为在美国开的见面会，尽力说着口音很可爱的英文，声音和唱歌的时候一样甜甜的，我愣了下，然后疯狂点头。

这就是这种歌手和爱豆的区别吧，他会记得你，爱豆能被你握到手就不错了。

我满足地回去了，坐了电车，过了三站，沉迷游戏的我才发现坐反了，然后我抬头一看，Full sun大人坐在我对面，饶有兴致地看着我。

他坐电车回家？

无所谓了，总之我到了他家，他把我按在玄关的墙上疯狂地吻我，我快晕倒了——李马克怎么这么不中用——他膝盖顶在我勃起的那个下面，我说哥哥操我。我等这一天很久了。

你有男或者女朋友吗？我为了确认又问了一句。

他摇摇头，粗暴地拉下我的裤子，然后蹲下来含住了我的性器。

好大……他含糊地说，领口大开。

我手臂遮着眼睛不敢看，在圈内小有名气的韩裔歌手竟然在给我口交，我要疯了。

我射了他一脸，他伸出舌尖舔了舔，一脸满足地站起身亲我，我嘴里也有那种腥腥的味儿了。

后来是他先在底下，他的双腿大张，赤身裸体，邀请我进入那个饥渴难耐的小穴，我咽了口口水扶着他的细腰挺进去，差点骂出来，太紧了，好舒服，妈的。

叫我东赫，他说。李东赫。

邻家小弟弟的感觉，我点点头，抱着他的后脑勺吮吸他饱满的嘴唇和短短的舌头，他的呻吟甜腻诱人，身体很热，和演出时候一样，皮肤细腻光滑，他现在就在为我一个vip贵宾表演不是吗，世界上最真实最色情最让人血脉贲张的表演。

快一点，他说，

我更凶猛地冲撞肠口的软肉，他的三白眼快翻过去了，紧紧地箍住我的肩膀，淫靡的水声充斥了整个空间，成了唯一的bgm。

——也不是，还有我的低吼和他的高昂的叫床声。

I cummed inside him. A full damn load of thick sperm.

我射了以后没有立刻拔出来，因为他抓着我让我再埋一会儿，很温暖，他说，好久没有这么温暖的感觉了。

台上很热吧，我问，

但是不够温暖。温暖和热是不同的。

Full sun也有感到不够温暖的时候，自发光体竟然不能让自己暖和，我有点惊讶。

马克哥，你也有这种感觉吗？

我回答，我从来都只是不会发光的行星，寒冷是时常的。

行星反射恒星的光就能一直发光。我就是你的恒星，好吗？

好。

我没有坐在他身上，我被他背对着他按在墙上，这个姿势使他可以更深更用力地进入我，我哭叫出声，很疼，也很爽。要死了。

马克哥，叫出来，再大声点。

不……不要了……太深了……我要坏了…………

啊，操……马克哥的也吸得太厉害了……大发………

他懒懒的带点鼻音的情话是最强劲的春药，我胡乱地点头，眼泪和汗从脸上滴到床单上，他趴在我背上，几乎像长在我背上一样，只不过这株共生植物在温柔地啃咬舔弄我的皮肉，抽大麻也没办法这么快乐——说是这么说，我也没抽过。我算是老实人吧。

老实人在和他的见过一两次的艺人做爱。啊……

我何德何能。

辰乐知道了估计会气死，但是他有朴志晟了，所以应该也没啥…？

我又在瞎想八想。东赫一记深顶把我的理智又打回九霄云外。

哥，不要分心。现在是我在操你，不是别人。

内……哈啊………

他太迷人了，他可以完全支配我，他就是我的唯一神。

李马克是属于的李东赫的，李东赫是属于李马克的。

疯了。

第二天我醒来，他已经不见了。我像做了个很长的梦，觉得应该就这样了，看见他发来的消息。（他昨天还暗中记了我的手机号？）

“交往吧，哥”

我的眼泪真的掉下来了。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 来自我看Barns Courtney的live的真实经历，真的抓着我的手唱了5-10秒，我（）当场愣住，都没记得录像（）
> 
> 但是我依旧不能摸到划人的手（）祝大家包括我下次有机会摸到（？）


End file.
